WARRIORS: Rise of BloodClan
by iamthedreadpirateroberts
Summary: Before SkyClan was driven out, BloodClan was created for the first time. Here is what happened. Rated K plus for violence. And it's completely AU, but could be placed well before the books. Read and review! :D
1. Allegiances

**WARRIORS**

**: Rise of BloodClan :**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warriors, Seekers, or anything else written by Erin Hunter. Obviously not, or the whole thing would be SUPER COMPLICATED and each book would be a whole lot longer.

**Map:** Take the old forest. Now, turn the road on the west side of ShadowClan territory and turn it into a small stream. Take Mothermouth and move it west, so far west it almost falls off the map. Place SkyClan in that area. Read and review. Now.

**_ALLEGIANCES: _**

**THUNDERCLAN:**

**Leader:**** Juniperstar**; dark gray tom with white stripes and green eyes.

**Deputy: Flameglow**; dark ginger tom with green-gold eyes and a fluffy tail.

**Medicine Cat:**** Darkpool**; small black she-cat with green eyes.

~~_Apprentice: Sleetpaw_

**Warriors: **

**Applefrost**; dark ginger she-cat with white paws and ice-blue eyes.

~~_Apprentice:_ _Berrypaw_

**Rockclaw**; dark gray tom with blue eyes and one white paw.

**Mousefoot**; light gray she-cat with a dappled brown coat and gold eyes.

**Shadowstorm**; small black tom with green eyes.

**Hawkeye**; brown tom with black and white flecks and large, gold eyes.

~~_Apprentice: Gorgepaw_

**Falconfeather**; white tom with black spots, brown stripes, and green-blue eyes.

~~_Apprentice: Silverpaw_

**Streampelt**; muddy brown she-cat with gray paws and streaks, and blue eyes.

**Apprentices: **

**Silverpaw**; blue-gray tom with large ears, the right one light gray, and dark blue eyes.

**Sleetpaw**; light gray tom with one brown spot under his left eye and gold eyes.

**Berrypaw**; muddy brown tom with light blue eyes.

**Gorgepaw**; dark gray tom with green eyes.

**Queens: **

**Rowanspider**; dark brown she-cat with gold eyes and both front paws white.

_Mate: Hawkeye_ ~~~ Shrewkit, Spiderkit, Goldkit, Whitekit

**Elders: **

**Loudclaw**; large dark dark gray tom with blue eyes and light gray paws

**Featherfur**; ginger and white tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Snaketail**; black tom with blue eyes and a very long tail.

**RIVERCLAN:**

**Leader:**** Spottedstar**; light gray tom covered in brown spots with green-gold eyes.

**Deputy:**** Oakfur**; brown and white tom with dark blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:**** Rainfeather**; small, light gray she-cat with blue eyes

~~_Apprentice: Daisypaw_

**Warriors:**

**Splashheart**; small silver-blue tom with blue eyes and white paws.

~~_Apprentice: Leapingpaw_

**Russetfur**; dark ginger she-cat

**Bramblepool**; large dark brown tabby tom with gray-blue eyes.

~~_Apprentice: Squirrelpaw_

**Swiftclaw**; mottled brown tom with white spots and green eyes.

~~_Apprentice: Tanglepaw_

**Spottedtail**; dark brown she-cat with black spots on her tail and light blue eyes.

**Thornpelt**; spikey brown tom with light gold eyes.

~~_Apprentice:_ _Graypaw_

**Eaglewing**; dark brown tom with black streaks on his right side that look like a wing and ice-blue eyes.

**Reedwhisker**; lean, dark brown tom with brown eyes.

**Apprentices: **

**Tanglepaw**; fluffy light gray she-cat with blue eyes and a long, fluffy tail.

**Squirrelpaw**; dark ginger she-cat with white spots, a fluffy tail, and green eyes.

**Daisypaw**; yellow she-cat with gold eyes and one white paw. Former kittypet.

**Graypaw**; dark gray tom with gold eyes and one white ear. Former kittypet.

**Leapingpaw**; long, thin gray tom with green eyes.

**Queens:**

**Blackcloud**; black she-cat with brown and white streaks and dark blue eyes.

_Mate: Reedwhisker _~~~ Poppykit, Mudkit

**Whitetail**; dark ginger she-cat with a white tail.

_Mate: Thornpelt_ ~~~ Cedarkit, Rabbitkit, Snowkit

**Elders: **

**Cloudpelt**; white tom with a nub of a tail and light blue eyes.

**Voleclaw**; light brown she-cat with green eyes and feisty attitude.

**Fallenbranch**; crippled silver-gray tom with green eyes.

**Icepool**; white she-cat with ice-blue eyes.

**WINDCLAN:**

**Leader:**** Lionstar**; ginger tom with dark ginger fur around his neck and a dark ginger underbelly.

**Deputy:**** Snakefang**; dark brown and gray tortoiseshell tom with green eyes.

~~_Apprentice:_ _Fiercepaw_

**Medicine Cat: Whisperingwind**; small brown she-cat with white paws and brown eyes.

~~_Apprentice:_ _Spiderpaw_

**Warriors:**

**Ravenblood**; large tom with gold eyes that strongly resembles a tiger in appearance and ferocity.

~~_Apprentice:_ _Wildpaw_

**Drizzletail**; light gray tom with a fluffy, dark gray tail and dark gray paws, face, and ears with blue eyes.

**Featherstep**;

**Shrewfur**; white and brown tom with dark brown stripes and green-gold eyes.

**Honeytail**; black she-cat with a golden-brown tail and gray-blue eyes.

~~_Apprentice:_ _Echopaw_

**Garlicpelt**; small black tom with gold eyes and ginger flecks. Decided it would be fun to roll around in a patch of wild garlic as a kit.

**Rainwhisker**; ginger, black, and white calico she-cat with blue eyes.

~~_Apprentice:_ Adder_paw_

**Apprentices: **

**Wildpaw**; ginger tom with blue eyes and strange, curly fur with a white muzzle, chest, underbelly, and paws.

**Spiderpaw**; mostly white she-cat with small brown and black spots on her back and head.

**Adderpaw**; mottled brown tom with long legs and green eyes. Was nearly killed by a snake as a kit.

**Echopaw**; fluffy, long-haired light gray, white, and black she-cat with gold eyes.

**Fiercepaw**; large dark brown tabby tom with gold eyes and large claws and teeth.

**Queens:**

**Mooncloud**; white she-cat with black streaks and green eyes.

_Mate: Shrewfur_ ~~~ Treekit, Rock-kit, Swiftkit

**Elders:**

**Longfur**; extremely long-haired brown and gray tortoiseshell tom with gold eyes.

**SKYCLAN:**

**Leader:**None.

**Deputy:**None.

**Medicine Cat:**** Fallenleaf**; light brown tabby she-cat with dark ginger dark gray, almost black, flecks and stripes and white paws and tail tip, ice-blue eyes

**Warriors:**

**Owleyes**; long-haired ginger and white tom with incredibly large eyes.

~~~_Apprentice: Nettlepaw_

**Whitemuzzle**; dark gray tom with white around his muzzle and light blue-green eyes.

**Leopardheart**; small she-cat that strongly resembles a leopard.

~~~_Apprentice: Lightpaw_

**Fernleaf**; medium brown fur with white paws, a white chin, and a white belly.

**Frozenchatter**; blue-silver cat with only one white small spot on neck and green eyes. Mute.

**Weedpelt**; Light gray tom with black paws and is missing one of his blue eyes.

**Apprentices: **

**Nettlepaw**; green-eyed tom with a long brown pelt.

**Lightpaw**; ginger she-cat with gold eyes and a light step.

**Queens:**

**Blackhawk**; pure-black, gold-eyed she-cat with really good eyesight.

_Mate: Drizzletail_ ~~~ Bumblekit, Nightkit, Rainkit, Floodkit

**Elders: **

**Scorchpelt**; a fluffy orangey tom with a dark ginger face yellow accents.

**SHADOWCLAN:**

**Leader:**** Moonstar**; pure-white she-cat with blue eyes.

**Deputy:**** Firelightning**; dark ginger tom with green eyes and quick reflexes.

**Medicine Cat:**** Crowpool**; small, jet black tom with short fur with pretty blue eyes. His right hind paw is white and the tip of his tail is silver-blue.

**Warriors: **

**Tansyheart**; brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

**Spiderback**; small black tom with a somewhat spider-shaped gray spot on his back and dark blue-green eyes.

**Tigerlily**; dark brown and yellow tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Sunspot**; light yellow tom with dark ginger splotches and gold eyes.

**Frostfang**; large blue-gray tom with white around his muzzle and white paws.

**Pineneedle**; small dark gray, almost black tom with green eyes.

**Moonlight**; pale ginger she-cat with white flecks, black paws and green-gold eyes.

**Nightwing**; jet black tom with green eyes.

**Apprentices: **

**Spottedpaw**; dark brown tom with white and black flecks and one dark gray strip on his right flank made of a series of very close spots.

**Featherpaw**; light brown, feathery fur with blue eyes.

**Sandpaw**; light ginger she-cat with pale green eyes and a short tail.

**Icepaw**; silver-gray she-cat with white paws and light green eyes.

**Robinpaw**; dark brown tom with a dark ginger belly and blue eyes.

**Queens:**

**Dancingleaf**; pure-black she-cat with gold eyes.

_Mate: Firelightning_ ~~~ Hollykit, Pantherkit

**Fluttertail**; white she-cat with a dark brown splotch on her right ear and another covering her left flank and hind leg and a twitchy tail.

_Mate: Sunspot_ ~~~ Sunkit, Moonskit, Sootkit

**Elders: **

**Misteye**; light gray she-cat that is blind in one eye.

**Longtail**; pale ginger tom with no tail, since he lost it in a fight with ThunderClan over borders. It was also the cause of his retirement.

**STARCLAN:**

_StarClan List only shows important characters to the story, but will not appear, or characters that will appear throughout the story._

**_ThunderClan:_**

**Leaders:**

**Mixedstar**; ginger and white tom with a black spot on his forehead and green eyes.

**Pinestar**; large, long-haired black and white tom with gold eyes. Utterly insane.

**Deputies: **

**Darkwind**; Black with light grey stripes on his back creating the appearance of 'wind' and has gold eyes.

**Snowtiger**; mostly white tom with light gray tabby stripes and amber eyes.

**Medicine Cats: **

**Changingstep**; small calico cat, with each of her four paws being a different color.

**Grasstail**; light brown she-cat with green eyes.

**Warriors:**

**Poisonheart**; light brown tom with gold flecks and green eyes. Died by snake bite, and Pinestar changed his name before he died. Previously Goldenspot.

**Pebblefoot**; pitch black with a white chest and light blue eyes.

**Shatterclaw**; dark brown tabby tom with some light brown zigzags along his pelt, which makes him look shattered and Has turquoise eyes.

**Leafheart**; brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Apprentices: **

**Littlepaw**; pure black she-cat with one white foot and blue eyes.

**Foxpaw**; white she-cat with orange paws and tail and gold eyes.

**Yarrowpaw**; silver tabby with large gray eyes.

**Kinkpaw**; large, scarred black cat with a kink in his tail from a fight with a badger that nearly killed him.

**Shadowpaw**; dark gray tom with dark blue, almost black eyes.

**Heatherpaw**; light gray she-cat with light brown flecks and blue eyes.

**Queens:**

**Rosepetal**; pale ginger she-cat with gold eyes. Was Pinestar's mate, before he went insane.

**Mosspelt**; dark brown she-cat with ice-blue eyes.

**Elders: **

**Hollypelt**; gorgeous pale ginger coat, white paws, tail tip, and belly. Former medicine cat – retired while she was still alive.

**Kits: **

**Shadekit**; smokey gray tom with blue eyes.

**Blizzardkit**; off-white tabby kit with brighter white tabby markings and bright white paws and tail tip and has baby blue eyes.

**Blackkit**; black tom with blue eyes and a white tail.

**_RiverClan:_**

**Leaders:**

**Jaggedstar**; golden-brown she-cat with jagged black stripes all over her pelt and gold-brown eyes.

**Deputies: **

**Hawktalon**; black she-cat with green eyes and white flecks.

**Medicine Cats: **

**Whitefire**; black tom with white paws that reach up to his belly and chest like fire.

**Sootystone**; pale charcoal gay she-cat with white paws. Was _very_ close to StarClan.

**Warriors:**

**Twigscratch**; medium brown tabby tom with gold eyes. Died fighting a fox that had entered the camp while most of the warriors were gone. Spottedstar made him a warrior just before he joined StarClan.

**Apprentices: **

None.

**Queens:**

None.

**Elders: **

None.

**Kits: **

None.

**_WindClan:_**

**Leaders: **

**Ravenstar**; black tom with blue eyes.

**Leafstar**; mottled brown she-cat with white paws and green eyes.

**Deputies: **

**Mintfur**; Small gray she-cat with white paws and barely-visible light gray streaks on her back and slight dark gray ones on her tail and has soft blue eyes.

**Medicine Cats: **

**Darkfrost**; black tom with silvery splotches and deep amber eyes

**Warriors:**

None.

**Apprentices: **

**Frostpaw**; silver-gray she-at with white spots and paws. Sister to Echopaw.

**Queens:**

None.

**Elders: **

None.

**Kits: **

**Whitekit**; white tom with green eyes. Son of Mooncloud and Shrewfur.

**_ShadowClan:_**

**Leaders:**

**Emberstar**; large dark ginger tom with black paws and gold eyes.

**Deputies: **

**Raintail**; lithe, silver-gray she-cat with a long blue-gray tail and green eyes.

**Medicine Cats: **

**Grayflower**; fluffy dark gray she-cat with gold eyes.

**Warriors:**

None.

**Apprentices: **

None.

**Queens:**

None.

**Elders: **

None.

**Kits: **

None.

**_SkyClan:_**

**Leaders: **

**Eaglestar**; dark brown tom with light brown flecks and green eyes.

**Fallenstar**; light gray she-cat with brown stripes and gold eyes.

**Sandstar**; large, agile sandy brown she-cat.

**Deputies: **

**Snowflurry**; fluffy white she-cat with bright yellow eyes and large claws.

**Medicine Cats: **

**Shiningstone**; dark gray she-cat with bright blue eyes. Was _very_ close to StarClan before she died.

**Warriors: **

**Speckledpelt**; mousy brown tom with black, white, and darker brown spots.

**Bluefire**; black she-cat with a silver-blue stripe down her back that looks rather like fire from above and has blue eyes.

**Lightfoot**; light brown she-cat with a white face and paws.

**Thunderstorm**; large yellow tom with blue eyes and small teeth.

**Raindrop**; light gray she-cat with blue eyes and white splotches.

**Apprentices: **

**Duskpaw**; dusty-brown tom with green-gray eyes.

**Stormpaw**; gray-blue tom with gray-blue eyes.

**Juniperpaw**; brown and gray she-cat with blue eyes.

**Yewpaw**; yellow tom with gray-green eyes.

**Queens:**

**Morningflower**; white she-cat with black paws and spots on her pelt and has blue-green eyes.

**Elders: **

**Creampelt**; soft, fluffy white pelt with gray splotches and gray-green eyes.

**Yarrowfang**; golden-brown tom with green eyes.

**Hollyleaf**; medium brown she-cat with gold eyes and long hair.

**Kits: **

**Tigerkit**; orange and black tabby tom with white stripes and tail-tip and has gold eyes.

**Smokekit**; black tom with white swirly-spots everywhere and blue eyes.

**Lightningkit**; small silver tabby tom with a black tail tip and gold eyes.


	2. StarClan's Plan

**WARRIORS**

**: Rise of BloodClan :**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warriors, Seekers, or anything else written by Erin Hunter. Obviously not, or the whole thing would be SUPER COMPLICATED and each book would be a whole lot longer.

_**StarClan's Plan**_

Ravenstar looked down on the ambitious, cruel warrior from his Clan and felt like screaming out to StarClan that they could not possibly have meant for this to happen. But he was part of StarClan now, and knew that they had not wanted or planned for this to happen to the Clans. But it was. And now they would have to bear through the horrors with the Clans, for there was nothing they could do.

"Will he really, Ravenstar?" a mewed a small white tom. "Will he really?" Whitekit asked. He had looked up to the strong warrior when he was alive, though that hadn't lasted long. The StarClan leader sighed and turned to the small tom.

"Yes, Whitekit. I'm certain he will." Ravenstar sighed again and swiped his tail over the stone that shone so brightly, showing him the dark thoughts and actions of one of the warriors in his Clan.

"And no doubt he will strike soon. We must warn the Clans," Mintfur stated, padding up behind Whitekit. She looked down at the small white tom and winked at him. "I think Darkfrost has something for you to help him with."

"Really?" Whitekit squeaked. Mintfur nodded and that was all the answer he needed. He bounded off in search of the long-dead medicine cat, wondering what sort of adventure Darkfrost had planned for him this time.

"Why did you send him away?" the black tom asked.

"I didn't think he needed to know much more than he already does."

". . . You have a point, Leafstar," Ravenstar said before padding out of the cave. The mottled brown she-cat raced to catch up with him.

"Where to do think you're going?" Leafstar questioned.

"To the others."

"This isn't their problem! You don't – "

"Yes it is!" Ravenstar growled, whipping around to face his former leader. "This is all the Clans' problem now! He'll take it too far! He's too ambitious! We must warn them and warn the Clans as well!"

Shocked by his sudden display of wrath, Leafstar didn't follow as Ravenstar padded off in search of the other StarClan leaders.

Gathered at a silvery, starry visage of Fourtrees were several cats from all five Clans, waiting to hear what Ravenstar of WindClan had to say, and why it was so urgent. "Cats of StarClan!" Ravenstar called out from the large, high rock in the middle of the clearing. "A WindClan warrior is planning to bring destruction to the Clans!" Immediately the cats gathered around him broke out into confusion.

"What?"

"How?!"

"Here," Ravenstar said. "Let me show you." When he leaped off of the rock, an image took the space he was in. Sure enough, a WindClan warrior was indeed plotting destruction for the Clans. (Imagine that!) He was speaking to several formidable cats, kittypets by their collars.

"_But will you do it?" the warrior asked. _

"_Will you help us?" one of the kittypets asked. It was the small gray she-cat with the indigo collar and eyes the color of pollen._

"_I gave my word didn't I?"_

"_And you must have given your word to you Clan that you would protect them."_

"_True," stated the tom wryly. "But I have. I've protected them from attacks from the other Clans, and it does state in our doe of honor that any cat can leave if they want to, and no cat can stop them." He gave them a vile grin that showed his fangs, making the other kittypets inch back a little. They still feared forest cats, just a little. They could never be certain what a Clan cat would do next. _

"_Fine. We'll help. But if you don't keep your end of the bargain," the _shink!_ of claws echoed around their stone-and-brick confinement, "you know what happens." The she-cat turned and padded away, the group of large kittypets parting for her. _

_When he was certain the kittypets had left him, he smiled grimly. "Oh, I know. Be certain, Fang, _I know_."_

Ravenstar looked out among the cats of StarClan. "Does that show you?"

"Oh for our sake, Ravenstar! They're just a bunch of kittypets!" cried Jaggedstar. "Even SkyClan, weak as they are, could defeat a bunch of _kittypets!_"

"Kittypets willing to kill? That have no honor or respect for elders, queens, or kits?" Ravenstar growled, rounding on the former RiverClan leader. "Kittypets that are vicious and hungry and _desperate?_" He snorted. "WindClan doesn't have a chance against the attack he is launching. It's not just those few kittypets he was just talking to either. He's gathered rogues, loners, kittypets – even a few Clan cats! He'll slaughter them and take over the forest, one Clan at a time."

"We must warn each of our Clans," Shiningstone meowed.

"But will they listen?" Raintail wanted to know.

"Of course they will!" Mixedstar objected. "They want to keep their Clan safe as much as we do!"

"They have to listen to us . . ." Darkwind murmured. "They don't have a choice."

"Should we find cats fit enough to confront them on their own, before the attack?"

"No. We don't know which ones are traitors yet. We should warn the leaders and medicine cats. Perhaps the deputies as well," Ravenstar advised.

"And what of SkyClan?" Sandstar demanded. "I left my Clan with no leader or deputy."

"I'll tell Fallenleaf. SkyClan will listen to their medicine cat, especially now in their time of need," started Darkfrost.

"Will she act on it?" Emberstar asked. "Because your Clan is so weak right not, she may be focusing on keeping her Clan alive for now."

"But who else can help?"

"Perhaps ShadowClan would be kind enough to help," the ginger tom offered nonchalantly.

"Really?" Sandstar asked incredulously. "ShadowClan would actually be willing to help us?"

"Maybe I should rephrase. Perhaps _Crowpool_ would be kind enough to help."

"How?" Darkfrost asked. "SkyClan neads a _leader _and a _deputy_. Crowpool is neither."

"No, but he'll be perfectly willing to help her with her medicine cat duties while she tries to run the Clan," he replied reasonably.

"SkyClan needs more apprentices," Yarrowpaw observed.

"True," Eaglestar muttered. He let it show how much he hated admitting his Clan was weak, even if it was to the rest of StarClan.

"I know there are some loners that don't even know about the attack. I was thinking about convincing them to join WindClan after the attack, but I can see SkyClan needs them more," Ravenstar meowed. "They live just outside of WindClan and SkyClan territory, away from Fourtrees."

"Names?" Fallenstar asked. "And how many loners are there?"

"Seven. But only one is the age of a warrior. One is an elder, one is a queen and she has two kits. I'm not including the kits in my count, either. So four are apprentices."

"Alright. And their names?"

"Ah, my bad. I forgot to include that. The warrior is named Flame, the queen is Cloud. Cherry is the elder and the four apprentices, in order of age, are Harry, Nickolas, Rachel, and Star. The kits are Raven and Blackie."

"And who would to advise I speak to first?" Sandstar asked.

"Mmmm. Good question . . . Probably Flame, because he has the most influence. However, he probably won't believe you. But I know that Cloud will and probably Nicholas and Harry, too. And Cloud's mate is Flame, so she'll be able to convince him to at least check it out."

"Hopefully."

"Yes, hopefully indeed. Now, I must go warn Lionstar. And I should probably have Mintfur tell Snakefang and Darkfrost tell Whisperingwind," Ravenstar mumbled as he padded out of the clearing toward WindClan.

"And perhaps I should tell the kits as well . . . "

"Hey, Sandstar?" Duskpaw said, bounding up to his leader. "Mind if I help you? Stormpaw wants to help, too." Sandstar purred, glancing past the dusty brown tom. Stormpaw was sitting behind him, staring at the ground as he clawed at the grass with his paws.

"Of course you can," she laughed. "Go find Smokekit, Tigerkit and Raindrop and tell them to come here, Duskpaw. Stormpaw, I want you to get Shiningstone – "

"I am here, Sandstar," meowed the dark gray she-cat as she padded up behind the pale ginger leader. "I will tell Fallenleaf."

"Thank you, Shiningstone," Sandstar said, licking the former medicine cat's forehead. "It is a great help."

"I will do anything to help my Clan, Sandstar, and you know it." And with that, the gray cat padded off into the fog that was developing around Fourtrees.

"Thank you, Shiningstone," Sandstar murmured. To Stormpaw, she ordered, "Now, here's what you're going to do . . ."

**A.N. –**** Hee hee hee. Cliffhangers! I just love writing them and hate reading them. :D But they serve a wonderful purpose – Making you want to read more! It's great practice for anyone wanting to write a book. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! And a cookie to anyone how can guess who the traitor is. XD Highly unlikely, because I refused to describe him, but good luck anyway! **

**~ The Dread Pirate Roberts**


End file.
